I would have killed him, If i was older
by ThePerksOfADivergentTribute
Summary: My first fanfic, of how Cato and Clove's relationship was before the Hunger Games came into play... Enjoy . xox
1. Chapter 1

A clove and cato fanfic!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the hunger games...

I would have killed him for what he did, if I was older

"Clove." I hear him before I feel his hot breath on my neck. "Clove, I'm gonna -" He stops suddenly and giggles. "Clove, Im gonna kill you!" He giggles out the words, and before I can object, he hoists me over his shoulder, and runs around the training centre. "Cato!" I scream. "CATO PUT ME DOWN!" I put on my most terrifying, but most of the intimidation has been taken out of my words, by the amount of laughter coming out of my mouth. I catch loathsome glances coming my way. Cato being the strong, hot guy that he is, its pretty usual. Then I see where he is headed. A huge foam pit stretched out before me. "Cato..." O say warningly. "Cato!" I say with some added fear. The pit gets closer as I bump around on Cato's back. Before I can yell anymore abuse, he throws me head first into the foam pit. For a few seconds, I am completely surrounded by foam. I eventually pull myself to the surface, when my eyes catch on Cato, a wide grin on his face. "Your gonna pay for that." I giggle. "Oh Im sooo scared!" Cato says with sarcasm. I throw a foam cube at his face. But of course he dodges it and jumps in the foam after me. His head sinks below the foam, and for a few seconds, I am stupidly wondering if he is ok. Then I feel his warm hands on my legs, and before i can protest, he throws me up into the air and I land sitting on his shoulders. He practically jumps out of the put, even though it is double his height. He dumps me on the squishy foam mat, and I lay there. My chest rising and falling as I pant to catch my breath. He dumps himself down next to me, and chuckles while he pants. "Morning Deadly." He says, as he plants a soft kiss on my cheek. "Morning" I smile back at him. His eyes are the deepest blue, I love his eyes. Just as I catch my breath, I hear the trainers voice ring across the hall. "Morning tributes," my favourite teacher Devon says. "Oh and good morning to you to love birds!" He winks at us. I wink back and kiss Cato on the cheek. "Nawwww!" My teacher says. "Anyway, back to business, today is Thursday. So as always, today is free training day, which means you can do anything you want. Ok, lets go! Chop, chop." Cato jumps up and rips me off the mat. I stumble and fall into his arms. As he helps me back onto my feet, he kisses me sofly on the forehead. He slowly leads me to the knife throwing station. "You know me so well!" I say. He smiles back and says. "I love every part of you, so of course I know you!" My heart skips a beat. He always knows what to say. "Cato, go have fun with the swords, I'll be fine." He smiles, then walks towards the sword station. I turn back to the knife station. I pick one up by the handle, and flip it in my palm. The long serated edges, the shiny smooth silver that comes to a faultless point, its perfection in a knife. I look at my target. Instead I see my father. My abusive criminal father, who was put in jail for nearly killing my mother and I. I look into his drunken ruthless eyes, and without hesitation. I throw the knife straight at his heart. If I had been older, I would have killed him for what he did, if I was older. I throw knife after knife at my father. His searing drunken eyes staring down at me like a victim. The pain of losing my father, and the abuse, all comes back to me. And I lose it. Throwing knives whenever the target appears. It all becomes to much. Thats when the knives run out. I look around desperatly for an escape from the darkness that is threatening to swallow me. I sink to the floor, as tears flood down my face. I roll up into a ball. Rocking from side to side. That's when it all goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clove!" I hear my mother's screams. "Clove! Come now! Please Clove before he gets you!" I run as fast as my little feet can carry me. Mum locks the door to her room, but I still see the terror in her eyes. Then I see daddy, peering through the glass window in the door. His brown eyes full of hatred. He slams on the door and seemingly effortlessly, breaks it down. His eyes lock on me first. He punches me in the head then throws me to the ground. I scream and cry, as I watch him beat my mummy. Her screams echo in my head, over and over again. "Clove!" I hear a faint voice distantly. "Clove?" Then I open my eyes. I see Cato's worried form holding me. "Clove! Oh my gosh! Thank god you are ok!" He says between multiple kissed. I look up at him and see the worry in his deep blue eyes. Even with my attempts to keep them down, I burst into tears. "oh baby girl. Its ok, Its ok. Ill take you home." He coos. He picks me up in his arms and leads me out the door and into his car. He dips me in his car as he quickly jumps into the driver's seat and speeds to my mum's house. Eventually, we make it to the house. He picks me up and takes me inside. "Hi Lydia," Cato smiles at my mum. "I'm gonna put clove to bed. Then I think we need to talk." He carries me upstairs, and lays me on the bed. He changes me out of my training clothes, which would have been weird if it was anybody else, and puts me in some silk pyjamas. He tucks me in bed, and my heart beat begins to slow. "Can you- Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I ask. He looks at me lovingly, then takes my hands in his. "If course I will." He replies. He holds my hand and I look into his blue eyes. Deep as a chasm. I eventually feel the pull of sleep, calling my name.


End file.
